Le retour de Maléfique
by Friday Queen
Summary: Robin est mort, la reine est de retour en elle, maintenant que sa vie est calme Regina se rend compte que Maléfique lui manque. Elle va donc chercher son amie qui est de retour dans la Foret Enchantée avec Lily pour lui demander de revenir dans Storybrooke avec elle. Dragon Queen.
1. Chapter 1

Note : Cette fic peut être considérée comme une suite à mon autre fic intitulé " Un instant de paix " mais les deux fics peuvent être lues de façon indépendante. Je laisse de côté l'histoire des visions d'Emma car je suis sure qu'ils vont trouver une solution #CharmingsAlwaysWin

Cette histoire aura 4 chapitres, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)

Disclaimer : Once Upon A Time ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

* * *

 **Le retour de Maléfique**

D'un mouvement de baguette la porte vers la Forêt Enchantée s'ouvrit sous les yeux de Regina qui ne put s'empêcher de laisser paraître un sourire satisfait. Le cœur battant elle s'avança pour passer au travers du portail afin de partir à la recherche de Maléfique. Avant que la Reine et elle ne deviennent qu'une seule et même personne à nouveau, Maléfique avait été évoqué durant leur conversation et Regina s'était ainsi rendue compte que ses sentiments pour la blonde étaient toujours présents et cela même quand elle n'était que possédée par le mal. Cela avait du sens, Maléfique l'avait connu si jeune, avant qu'elle ne se laisse totalement consumer par les ténèbres, elle y avait peut-être légèrement contribué d'ailleurs. Cependant Maléfique ne l'avait pas manipulé comme le Dark One. Elle lui avait appris des sorts, des potions, lui avait donné gout à l'alcool, le sexe et la décadence.

Dès sa première rencontre avec l'autre sorcière, Regina avait été subjuguée par elle. D'autant plus que Maléfique n'avait jamais caché son intérêt pour elle, elle n'avait aucune considération pour les espaces personnels, ses yeux étaient en permanence remplit de passion, l'aura de confiance et de séduction qu'elle dégageait à chaque instant avait eu raison d'elle bien rapidement. Maléfique était donc devenue son refuge, l'endroit où elle allait quand quelque chose la contrariait ou alors quand elle s'ennuyait. Jusqu'au jour où elle comprit que Maléfique pourrait lui faire oublier sa vengeance.

C'était arrivée un matin où elle était restée dans le château du dragon après leur nuit de folies, Maléfique était toujours à ses côtés et l'embrassait paresseusement juste avant de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait pour le déjeuner en la regardant avec affection. L'espace d'un instant Regina s'était dit qu'elle pourrait avoir cela tous les jours si elle le voulait et cette prise de conscience lui avait fait peur. Suite à ce matin-là, Regina avait décidé de couper les ponts et elles n'avaient jamais eu aucune relation intime depuis. Elle avait enfoui ses sentiments au plus profond d'elle pour se concentrer sur Snow qui prenait de plus en plus de pouvoir de son côté. De plus, elle avait appris un peu plus tard que son ancienne amante attendait un enfant, elle s'était sentie trahi et s'était encore enfoncée dans sa vengeance et les ténèbres pour le plus grand bonheur de Rumpelstiltskin.

Pendant la malédiction elle avait gardé l'autre femme enfermée sous la ville pour ne pas avoir ni à céder à la tentation de la revoir, ni avoir à la tuer. Ses pensées pour Maléfique avaient diminué avec le temps, presque jusqu'à oublier son existence, sauf dans certains ses rêves. Quand Emma l'avait tué une partie d'elle n'y croyait pas, elle ne pouvait pas concevoir que Maléfique ait pu mourir si facilement face à la fille de Snow, de plus elle était trop occupée par Henry qui avait failli mourir, le retour de sa mère, le Pays Imaginaire, Zelena, Robin...

Mais Maléfique était revenue et au lieu d'être remplit de vengeance et de rancœur à son égard, elle avait été la même, elle était toujours la femme séduisante qu'elle avait connue. Durant ces quelques jours en infiltration avec les Queen Of Darkness, elle s'était presque laissée guidée par ses anciens sentiments. Elle venait de perdre Robin pour celle qu'elle croyait être Marianne et Maléfique savait mieux que personne lui redonner gout à la vie. Étrangement il ne s'était rien passé entre elles, malgré les quantités d'alcool qu'elles avaient bu dans sa crypte avec Cruella et Ursula. Elle avait été au plus proche de la tentation pourtant. Elle avait fini sa soirée blottie contre Maléfique qui avait son bras autour de ses épaules et qui lui caressait calmement le bras. Elle se demandait souvent pourquoi elle n'avait pas tourné sa tête vers la blonde pour l'embrasser. Elle n'aurait pas trompé Robin qui était parti, Cruella et Ursula n'en aurait eu rien à faire, son infiltration n'en aurait été plus que convaincante même. Pourtant elle s'était juste contentée de fermer les yeux et se laisser dormir contre Maléfique, en sécurité, elle se sentait toujours en sécurité dans les bras de Maléfique. Peut-être qu'au fond d'elle elle connaissait la réponse et elle n'était prêtre à la voir que maintenant, elle n'avait rien fait car si elle avait voulu faire renaître ce qu'elle avait eu avec Maléfique elle n'aurait pas aimé que ce soit dans de telles circonstances.

Puis Maléfique avait retrouvé sa fille et elle s'était faite discrète dans Storybrooke, Regina avait fait en sorte qu'elles aient une maison près des bois pour qu'elles puissent se transformer en dragons à leur guise. Regina lui avait donné sa liberté comprenant que son ancienne amante avait besoin de temps pour construire une relation avec sa fille, elle lui devait bien cela après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré.

Pour elle tout s'était enchaîné dans sa vie avec Camelot, Emma devenant le The Dark One pour la sauver, la descente aux enfers et la mort de Robin. Regina avait été déçue de ne pas voir Maléfique à l'enterrement de Robin et son envie de la revoir avoir été de plus en plus forte, cependant elle se l'était refusée, elle avait voulu attendre que ce soit l'autre femme qui fasse un pas vers elle.

Encore une fois, de nouveaux imprévus étaient arrivés dans sa vie elle et avait fini par boire une potion pour faire sortir sa partie sombre. Cela n'avait pas réellement fonctionné comme elle l'aurait voulu et elle avait fini par parler avec elle-même et quelque part dans la conversation Maléfique avait été évoqué. Elle avait dit à Snow que maintenant elle était prête pour écrire son histoire et après sa discussion avec son double elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle voulait que Maléfique en fasse partie.

Malheureusement elle était de retour dans la Forêt Enchantée d'où sa présence face au portail.

Regina fit un dernier pas, fut aspirée et la seconde suivante elle se retrouva devant le château de Maléfique. Un brin de nostalgie s'empara d'elle alors qu'elle s'avançait tranquillement vers les portes. Elle vit avec surprise que des employés étaient présents sur les lieux. Elle n'en vit que très peu, Maléfique n'avait jamais aimé avoir beaucoup de monde autour d'elle. Sans prendre la peine de leur adresser la parole, Regina se dirigea vers la salle où elle savait trouver Maléfique. Effectivement en poussant les deux grandes portes elle vit la blonde sur son fauteuil préféré.

" Regina ! " S'exclama-t-elle avec surprise mais avec un sourire sincère.

Regina lui rendit un faible sourire en s'approchant.

" Que me vaut cet honneur ? Tout se passe bien à Storybrooke ou êtes-vous de retour ici ? " Demanda Maléfique.

Regina vint s'asseoir face à la blonde, celle-ci agita son bras et un verre apparu dans la main de la brune. Regina la remercia silencieusement avant de boire, elle ferma brièvement les yeux en savant le vin de Maléfique qui était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs.

" Mis à part Rumple qui continu à être une menace permanente, tout va bien finalement. "

Maléfique eut un sourire sarcastique.

" Où est Lily ? " Demanda Regina.

" Elle est dehors, elle vole. "

Malégique regarda Regina intensément qui buvait son verre.

" Donc pourquoi es-tu venu ? Ne me dit pas que je te manquais. " La taquina-t-elle.

Regina sourit tristement en se disant que son amie avait vu juste, l'autre femme lui manquait et c'était effectivement pour cela qu'elle était ici. Cependant elle décida ne pas lui accorder ce plaisir tout de suite.

" Après que vous soyez revenu ici, de nouvelles personnes sont arrivées à Storybrooke, ils venaient d'un monde où leurs histoires s'étaient arrêtées. Je pense que tu ne seras pas surprise de savoir que le dirigeant avait des comptes à régler avec le lutin. " Commença Regina.

Maléfique ricana mais ne lui répondit pas, elle l'écoutait calmement et attendait la suite de ses explications. Regina se laissa bercer par le souvenir d'une Maléfique l'écoutant déblatérer sur Snow White, sa mère, Rumple, Léopold...

" Il s'appelait Hyde. En fait c'était un docteur qui avait créé un sérum qui permettait de séparer en deux un homme. D'un côté la partie bonne et d'un autre... Sa partie sombre on va dire. "

Regina brisa leur regard quelques instants pour regarder ses mains, se sentant légèrement honteuse.

" Après la mort de Robin, j'étais... " Regina soupira et se tut quelques instants. " J'étais tellement en colère et triste. Je pensais que le destin était contre moi, je cherchais des excuses partout et j'étais tellement en colère que j'avais peur de faire quelque chose de terrible, donc j'ai bu son sérum. "

Regina leva les yeux vers son amie et Maléfique la regardait avec compréhension, presque comme si elle lui pardonnait. Sa réaction était à l'opposé de celle de Zelena et quelque part c'était douloureux parce que si elle avait été là peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes. Maléfique aurait peut-être pu l'aider, la dissuader de prendre le sérum, panser ses plaies, ou diminuer les actions de la méchante reine... Si elle avait été là tant de choses aurait pu être différentes après tout elle avait vu la naissance de la méchante reine. Elle aurait pu être d'une aide précieuse, ne serait-ce qu'une aide psychologique.

" La méchante reine était de retour et elle n'était pas heureuse. Les choses ont été tendues un certain temps mais en définitive j'étais toujours la même. Elle m'a fait comprendre ça. " Dit-elle avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. " Je suis ce je suis et les ténèbres seront toujours en moi. "

" Tu es bien plus que ça Regina. " Dit Maléfique doucement mais avec conviction.

" Je sais. Elle m'a aidé à le comprendre, parce qu'elle aussi avait des sentiments, des craintes. "

Elle laissa la phrase en suspens quelques instants. Maléfique la regardait comme si elle connaissait l'histoire, comme si elle la comprenait. Maléfique la comprenait, elle la comprenait toujours.

" On a parlé de toi à un moment. "

" Vraiment ? " Demanda Maléfique avec un sourire satisfait.

" Ça t'étonne tant que ça ? " Répondit-elle avec une légère pointe de sarcasme. " Elle a pensé à venir te voir elle aussi, on n'avait plus de nouvelle depuis longtemps. "

Maléfique finit sa boisson d'un trait avant de se pencher vers elle.

" Je voulais venir pour son enterrement. " Annonça-t-elle.

Regina fut surprise par la remarque de la blonde.

" Mais je craignais ne pas être la bienvenue. " Avoua-t-elle sincèrement.

" Tu seras toujours la bienvenue Maléfique. "

Regina regarda son verre quelques instant, ratant presque le petit sourire de la blonde.

" En fait c'est pour cela que je suis ici, j'aimerais que tu reviennes à Storybrooke. Toute ces histoires avec Robin, Hyde, la méchante reine m'ont fait comprendre que c'était maintenant à moi prendre mon histoire en main, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus d'auteur, qu'il n'y a plus ce destin tout tracé pour moi. Je fais mes propres choix, je ne me laisse plus dictée par un chemin vers les ténèbres ou la lumière... Et dans mon histoire tu es dans ma vie. " Dit-elle en plantant son regard dans celui de Maléfique.

" Notre histoire est compliquée Regina. Je fais partie de ton passé, un passé douloureux... Pourquoi voudrais-tu de moi dans ton futur ? " Demanda la blonde, légèrement troublée.

" Cela n'a aucun rapport avec notre passé, cela a un rapport avec ce que je ressens. "

Les yeux de Maléfique se mirent à briller et Regina y vit de l'espoir, soudain elle fut transportée à nouveau à ce matin dans la lit de la blonde qui lui avait fait si peur dans le passé. Maléfique la regardait comme si elle était son univers, elle la regardait comme si elle l'allait l'embrasser à lui en faire oublier son nom. Regina sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et elle se demanda si Maléfique allait faire un pas vers elle quand elle vit son amie se reculer légèrement. Soudain elle eut peur de la fuite de la blonde.

" Je te veux dans ma vie Maléfique. " Dit-elle avec conviction. " Je sais que c'est compliqué et je sais que c'est en grande partie mais faute mais... On peut commencer doucement, on peut aller boire un coup, je peux t'apprendre ce que tu veux sur le monde sans magie, je peux te présenter Henry et toi Lily. " Finit-elle légèrement hésitante.

" Regina... Cela fait beaucoup à penser. " Avoua-t-elle.

La brune hocha la tête en posant son verre sur la table. Elle avait toujours su que Maléfique tenait beaucoup à elle et étrangement c'est une des rares personnes dont elle ne s'en pas trop servie. Elle comprenait que ce qu'elle était en train de dire pouvait chambouler l'autre femme. Maléfique avait toujours était plus ouverte, plus incline à partager ses sentiments mais elle savait qu'elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait réellement se passer entre elles, maintenant que la colère et la haine ne faisait presque plus partie de leurs vies.

Soudain elles entendirent des battements d'ailes au loin, Lily était en train de revenir.

" Je te laisse y réfléchir. Je reviendrais dans deux jours pour voir vous avez pris une décision. " Annonça la brune en se levant.

Maléfique hocha la tête, encore un peu sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se dire entre elles. Regina la regarda quelques instants, comme si elle avait peur de ne plus jamais la revoir, avant de partir dans un nuage de fumée.

XXX

" Donc ? "

Regina sursauta à la voix qui était dans sa maison quand elle arriva. Elle vit Snow, avec Neal dans les bras sur son canapé.

" Je pense que je vais regretter de t'avoir donné les clés. " Soupira Regina.

Snow se mit à rire avant de poser Neal dans sa poussette.

" J'étais une hors la loi, tu crois qu'une serrure me fait peur ? Donc, vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu as pris la baguette ou non ? "

Regina soupira à nouveau avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de Snow. Elle se souvenait d'avoir dit à Maléfique qu'elle était sa seule amie de nombreuse fois, cependant maintenant c'était différent. Elle avait Emma, David et parfois Tink, ainsi que Snow. En fait son ancienne belle fille était peut-être une des personnes dont elle était le plus proche en dehors de Henry. Sa relation avec Zelena était compliquée, mais étrangement beaucoup moins que celle qu'elle entretenait avec Snow. Elles avaient fait la paix et étaient très proches, en un sens elle n'était donc pas étonnée de la voir ici à lui poser des questions.

" Je suis allée voir Maléfique. " Dit Regina sous l'œil curieux et intéressé de l'autre brune.

 **A suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Comme elle l'avait promis, Regina revint deux jours plus tard au château de Maléfique. Quand elle arriva elle vit son amie et Lily l'attendre avec ce qui semblait être des valises.

" J'en conclus que vous acceptez de revenir ? " Demanda Regina en essayant de ne pas trop montrer son soulagement.

" Oui, j'aime être ici, j'ai appris beaucoup de chose mais mon monde me manque, surtout la télévision, internet et les boissons... Je n'ai rien trouvé que ressemblait de prêt ou de loin à du Coca ici. " Répondit Lily avec une tinte d'excitation.

Regina se mit à rire doucement tandis que Maléfique leva les yeux au ciel d'un air désespérée mais taquin.

" Bien, alors dans ce cas allons-y. " Répondit Regina avant de recréer le portail qu'elle venait de quitter.

Les trois femmes traversèrent donc la porte pour se retrouver dans Storybrooke. Lily sourit quand elle vit le monde dans lequel elle avait grandi.

" Comment va Emma ? " Demanda Lily, une fois qu'elles furent en train de marcher jusqu'à leur maison.

" Elle a aménagé avec Hook, elle va bien dans l'ensemble. Je pense qu'elle sera heureuse de te voir. "

" Tu crois ? " Demanda timidement la jeune femme.

Regina se tourna vers Lily et se demanda quelle était la nature exacte de sa relation avec Emma. Elle se demanda si elle ressemblait à celle qu'elle avait avec Maléfique. Elle essaya de ne pas sourire à l'ironie de la situation. Elle hocha la tête avant de continuer à marcher en silence. Quelques minutes plus tard elles arrivèrent devant la maison que Maléfique et Lily avaient occupé avant de repartir dans la Forêt Enchantée.

" Mon numéro de téléphone n'a pas changé, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas. " Dit Regina.

" Merci Regina. " Répondit calmement Maléfique.

Lily hocha la tête et se précipita avec joie vers la porte d'entrée. Maléfique et Regina se regardèrent quelques secondes. Elle savait que le retour de la blonde ici pourrait changer beaucoup de choses dans leurs vies.

" Je suis heureuse de te voir de retour ici. " Confessa la brune.

Maléfique lui sourit sincèrement cependant elle ne répondit rien, Regina hocha la tête, ne sachant pas quoi faire de plus.

" A bientôt. " Ajouta-t-elle avant de faire demi-tour.

Regina décida de rentrer chez elle à pied pour se rafraîchir les idées.

De longues minutes plus tard, lorsque Regina pénétra chez elle, elle constata que Snow était une fois encore dans son salon en compagnie de son fils.

" Tu n'as pas une vie ? Des cours à donner ? " Lui demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement.

" C'est samedi. " Répondit Snow en souriant malicieusement.

" Peu importe. " Soupira Regina avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

" Elle est revenue ? "

Cette fois ci un sourire sincère et heureuse se dessina sur les lèvres de Regina.

" Oui, elle est revenue. "

Snow inspira avec joie comme si on venait de lui offrir le cheval qu'elle avait toujours voulu et Regina se demanda pourquoi l'autre femme semblait si extatique quant au retour de Maléfique.

" C'est merveilleux Regina, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ! " S'exclama-t-elle en lui prenant les mains.

Soudain pour Regina cela ne faisait plus aucun doute maintenant, Snow avait compris que Maléfique était plus qu'une amie pour elle, Snow comprenait toujours ce genre de chose de toute façon, elle était un aimant à amour. Regina se demanda alors pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt, Snow avait dû comprendre ses sentiments pour Maléfique depuis leur dernière conversation. Regina se laissa tomber sur son canapé en souriant à nouveau, elle eut l'impression d'être une adolescente et de parler de son béguin à sa meilleure amie, cependant Maléfique était plus d'un béguin et Snow... Elle était peut-être sa meilleure amie, elle était peut-être même un peu plus... Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Robin elle avait hâte de découvrir ce qu'allait lui réserver le futur.

XXX

Maléfique la contacta quelques jours plus tard. Elle lui téléphona pour lui proposer de déjeuner avec elle dans la semaine. Regina essaya de ne pas avoir l'air trop impatiente quand elle répondit à son offre, cependant les jours qui la séparait de sa rencontre avec la blonde lui semblait interminables.

Les deux sorcières se rejoignirent pour déjeuner un beau matin devant le Granny's. Maléfique, emmitouflée dans son manteau, la salua poliment. Regina se laissa contempler quelques instants la blonde avant de pousser la porter du restaurant. Plusieurs yeux se tournèrent vers elles quand elles s'avancèrent dans la salle, Regina n'y prêta aucune attention et s'assit à un stand libre, rapidement suivit par Maléfique.

" Bonjour Regina ! " La salua Ruby en souriant.

La jeune femme était revenue avec Dorothy lors de leur dernier voyage et avait donc repris son travail au restaurant de sa grand-mère. Elle avait été absente un certain temps et n'avait jamais connu Maléfique, donc quand elle se tourna vers la blonde elle marqua un temps d'arrêt.

" Maléfique. " Se présenta-t-elle.

Ruby lui offrit un sourire étrange.

" J'ai entendu parlez de vous, ma grand-mère ne garde pas un très bon souvenir de vous et Regina ici. " Commenta la serveuse.

Les deux sorcières se mirent à sourire en se rappelant de l'état dans lequel elles avaient laissé le Granny's plusieurs mois plus tôt quand elles s'étaient retrouvées. Il y avait eu beaucoup d'alcool et de destruction quand elles avaient été avec Cruella et Ursula.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne sommes pas ici pour ça aujourd'hui. " Répondit le maire.

Ruby hocha la tête avant de prendre un stylo et son calepin.

" Que puis-je faire pour vous dans ce cas ? "

" Je prendrais un café, une salade de fruit et la pâtisserie du jour. " Dit Regina.

" Je prendrais la même chose mais avec un thé vert. "

Ruby inscrit rapidement les commandes avant de les laisser seules. Regina regarda Maléfique quelques secondes, elle semblait à l'aise assise sur la banquette du restaurant américain comme elle avait toujours appartenu à cet endroit.

" Alors que fais-tu de tes journées ? " Demanda-t-elle.

Maléfique croisa élégamment ses mains sur la table.

" Lily m'apprend à conduire. "

Regina leva un sourcil de surprise.

" Vraiment ? "

" Oui. " Répondit Maléfique en souriant. " Elle tenait à m'apprendre à me déplacer dans ce monde de la même façon que je lui ai appris à devenir un dragon. " Ajouta-t-elle avec fierté.

" Comment ça se passe ? "

Maléfique se mit à rire doucement.

" Elle n'est pas la plus patience des professeurs, mais on fait des progrès. "

Regina hocha la tête et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre Ruby arriva avec leur commande. La brune regarda Maléfique prendre une gorgée de son thé, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur sa gorge et Regina se demanda à nouveau comment l'autre femme arrivait à rendre le plus innocent de ces gestes si séduisant. La blonde prit ensuite une bouchée de la tarte au noix de pécan.

" En tout cas, je suis d'accord avec Lily, la nourriture est meilleure dans ce monde. " Dit-elle.

Regina prit un morceau de pomme.

" Effectivement. "

Elles mangèrent en silence durant quelques instants avant que Maléfique ne reprenne la parole.

" Lily m'apprend aussi la culture de ce monde, savais-tu qu'il y avait des histoires animées sur nous ? "

Regina se mit à rire en posant son café pour ne pas se brûler.

" Oui, c'est un ancien auteur qui a fait ce qu'on appelle des films. "

" Tu les as vu ? "

" Malheureusement oui. " Soupira-t-elle en repensant à ses soirées à regarder les Disney avec son fils.

" Celui sur Snow et toi est horrible, le mien est légèrement mieux. " Commenta-t-Maléfique en souriant avec malice.

" Le mien est inutile au possible, je suis réduite à une femme qui ne pense qu'à sa beauté... " Dit la brune avec une tinte de faux désespoir.

" Surtout qu'il n'y aurait pas de bataille, tu es bien plus belle que Snow. " Répondit la blonde avec certitude.

Regina sentit ses joues rougir comme souvent quand Maléfique lui faisait un compliment. Parfois elle trouvait affligeant de voir que la blonde avait toujours un tel effet sur elle.

" Donc tu passes tes journées devant la télévision et à conduire ? " Commenta-t-elle.

" Non, je m'essai à la cuisine aussi et j'ai pour projet d'écrire un livre. "

" Un livre ? " Demanda Regina avec surprise.

" Oui, sur les dragons. Si Lily veut rester ici toute sa vie, je me dis qu'il serait utile qu'elle ait une référence si elle a besoin. On ne sait jamais si elle a des enfants un jour... Car je sais qu'elle ne voudra pas rester vivre avec moi pour toujours. Je me suis rendue compte que les dragons ne sont pas encore assez connus. " Expliqua-t-elle avec sérieux.

" Je pense que c'est une excellente idée. " Dit sincèrement Regina.

Maléfique la regarda avec satisfaction.

" Merci Regina. "

La brune essaya de cacher son sourire derrière sa tasse de café, mais elle pouvait voir que Maléfique l'avait bien vu. La suite de conversation s'axa ensuite sur Regina qui lui parla d'Henry et de sa nouvelle petite amie Violet.

Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent près d'une demi-heure plus tard, Regina était comme sur un nuage en regardant Maléfique s'éloigner. Son temps avec la blonde s'était merveilleusement bien passé et elle avait le sentiment qu'elle pourrait reconstruire une amitié avec elle, qu'elles pourraient peut-être recommencer maintenant qu'elles avaient décidé de laisser leurs vengeances et rancœurs de côté. Il semblait que Maléfique était prête à lui offrir une deuxième chance et Regina n'avait aucune envie de la gâcher.

XXX

" Maman ? "

Regina leva les yeux de son livre et regarda son fils entrer dans le salon.

" Oui mon chéri ? "

" Emma m'a dit que Lily était venue la voir. "

Regina ferma son livre.

" Elle m'a dit que toi et Maléfique vous vous voyez souvent. "

" Oui... Est-ce que ça te dérange ? " Demanda-t-elle mal à l'aise.

" Non pas du tout ! Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu ne me l'avais pas dit. C'est cool si tu vois des gens en dehors de nous. Tu sais que je te ne jugerais pas. "

Regina sourit.

" Je sais, je sais. Maléfique est... "

Elle se massa la tête en se demandant comment elle pourrait expliquer sa relation avec la blonde à son fils.

" Notre histoire est compliquée. " Commença-t-elle en reprenant les paroles de son amie.

" Est-ce que tu veux m'en parler ? " Lui demanda sérieusement Henry.

Regina regarda son fils et sentit son cœur se serrer en se rendant compte à nouveau que Henry avait grandi. Il n'était plus le petit garçon qu'elle s'imaginait.

" Maléfique était là pour moi à un moment dans ma vie où je me sentais délaissée. Quand j'étais avec elle... Je me sentais importante, elle avait cette façon de me faire sentir. Elle me comprenait si bien et elle savait exactement quoi faire pour me faire aller mieux. Finalement j'ai tout gâché comme d'habitude mais... Apparemment elle veut bien me laisser une seconde chance " Dit-elle en souriant légèrement.

" Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? " Demanda Henry en fronçant les yeux après quelques secondes de silence.

" Elle a été ma seule amie, donc bien sûr. "

" Non, maman, est-ce que tu l' _aimes_ ? " Dit-il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Regina ne répondit pas immédiatement saisissant enfin la vraie question de son fils. Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait que Henry comprenne ce qu'elle ressentait exactement pour Maléfique. Soudain l'image de Maléfique, Lily, Henry et elle mangeant dans son salon s'imposa dans son esprit et elle sourit inconsciemment.

" Je vois. " Répondit Henry en souriant à son tour.

" Ça ne te dérange pas ? " Demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

" Maman... Tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur. Et puis Lily est plutôt cool. "

Regina tira son fils dans une étreinte.

" Merci mon prince. " Dit-elle en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux de l'adolescent heureuse d'avoir son approbation.

Comme l'avait dit Henry les deux femmes continuèrent de se voir souvent deux à trois matin par semaine au Granny's. Maléfique lui parlait des films que Lily lui avait fait voir ainsi que de ses progrès en conduite ou de l'écriture de son livre.

Un jour elle arriva avec un smartphone que lui avait acheté sa fille, l'air d'incompréhension sur le visage de la blonde était inestimable. Regina s'était assise à ses côtés pour tenter de lui apprendre comment l'utiliser.

" Une fois que tu l'as déverrouillé il faut que tu ailles sur le menu, c'est cet icone-là. Icone c'est le mot qu'on utilise pour ces petites images... " Dit-elle avec le téléphone de Maléfique en main.

Même si elles s'étaient vues de nombreuses fois depuis le retour de Maléfique, cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi proches physiquement l'une de l'autre. Regina pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait du corps de la blonde, Maléfique était penchée sur elle en essayant de suivre ce qu'elle faisait. Regina lui expliquait distraitement les bases de l'utilisation du dispositif mais elle était surtout en train de savourer la proximité de Maléfique. Elle pouvait sentir son parfum qui n'avait pas changé depuis toutes ces années et lorsque les mains de Maléfique frôlèrent les siennes le bas ventre de Regina se réveilla doucement. Elle finit de son mieux pour ignorer la réaction de son corps au contact de son amie, même si au fond d'elle elle savait que c'était inutile. Son attraction pour Maléfique était intacte, même après toutes ces années.

Quelques jours après avoir appris à Maléfique à se servir de son nouveau téléphone, la blonde vint la voir à la mairie un après midi.

" As-tu mangé Regina ? " Demanda-t-elle en entrant dans son bureau comme si elle possédait l'endroit.

Regina soupira en se passant la main sur son front.

" Non pas encore, j'ai beaucoup de travail à rattraper maintenant que toutes les crises sont finies. "

" Parfait. " Répondit Maléfique en asseyant sur un fauteuil. " J'ai apporté à manger. "

Regina sourit en se rendant compte qu'elle avait faim. D'un mouvement de main Maléfique fit apparaître un sac en papier.

" Merci. " Dit Regina, appréciant grandement le geste de son amie.

Elle se leva, sentant ses épaules la faire souffrir légèrement elle s'étira doucement et du coin de l'œil elle vit Maléfique suivre chacun de ses mouvements avec attention. Regina vint s'asseoir aux côtés de la blonde avec légèreté, celle-ci ouvrit le sac pour sortir ce qu'elle avait préparé.

" C'est toi qui les a faits ? " Demanda la brune en prenant un sandwich avec du poulet et des condiments.

" Ce n'était pas très compliqué. " Répondit Maléfique en haussant les épaules.

Regina savait que ce n'était pas d'une grande difficulté mais elle appréciait le fait que Maléfique ait prit le temps de lui préparer à manger. Maléfique avait toujours eut des serviteurs, même quand elle l'avait rencontré et qu'elle n'était d'une sorcière dragon droguée. Le fait de savoir qu'elle avait pris du temps pour elle la touchait grandement.

XXX

Regina regardait Maléfique qui se tenait dans sa cuisine avec une tasse de thé dans ses mains et elle se dit qu'elle aimait voir son amie chez elle. C'était très certainement une vue dont elle pourrait s'habituer.

" Maman ! " S'exclama une voix dans le couloir.

Les deux femmes se retournèrent vers Henry qui venait d'entrer dans la maison. Regina fronça les sourcils se demandant ce que venait faire son fils car il était censé être chez Emma pour le week-end.

Maléfique se redressa gracieusement vers l'adolescent qui entra dans la cuisine.

" Bonjour mon chéri. " Dit Regina en l'embrassant.

" Salut maman. " Répondit-il en souriant.

Henry se tourna ensuite vers Maléfique.

" Bonjour. "

" Bonjour Henry. "

Regina se mordit discrètement une lèvre. C'était la première fois que son fils et Maléfique se rencontraient officiellement. Même si elle savait qu'Henry était au courant de leur amitié, elle se sentait légèrement tendue.

" Que viens-tu faire ici ? " Demanda-t-elle.

" J'ai oublié mon livre d'astronomie, je voulais le montrer à Violet. " Lui répondit-il.

" Tu l'as laissé dans le bureau, je reviens. "

Regina se précipita hors de la cuisine avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait laisser Henry chercher son livre, mais elle se dit ce serait peut-être bien de laisser Maléfique et Henry faire connaissance sans elle au milieu. Elle prit donc tout son temps pour prendre le livre dont avait besoin son fils avant de les rejoindre à nouveau.

" Mais non, ce n'est pas ça du tout ! " S'exclama Henry avec horreur.

La voix outrée de son fils inquiéta soudainement Regina.

" De quoi vous parlez ? " Demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la cuisine.

L'adolescent se tourna vers elle d'un air contrarié.

" Elle dit que Luke est un mollusque ! " Se plaignit.

" Luke ? "

" Skywalker ! " S'exclama-t-il.

Regina dû se retenir de rire, elle avait laissé son fils et Maléfique pour qu'ils puissent parler et ils avaient eu une conversation sur Star Wars !

" Je suis désolée mais si Leia avait été l'héroïne cela aurait plus bien rapide. Luke est seulement bon à piloter, pour le reste il est inutile. "

Regina sourit parce que bien sûr, Maléfique aimait la Princesse Leia !

" Je suis d'accord pour dire que Leia est cool... "

" Surtout dans Le Retour du Jedi. " Ronronna Maléfique en croisant le regard de Regina.

Soudain la brune se mit à rougir en voyant le regard de son amie, elle comprit immédiatement que Maléfique pensait à la scène où la princesse était en petite tenue.

" Ouais c'est vrai. " Lui répondit Henry d'un air légèrement rêveur.

Regina sentit ses yeux s'agrandir en entendant la réponse de son fils, qui avait définitivement bien grandit.

" Ton livre chéri. " Dit-elle en lui tendant ce qu'il était venu chercher.

" Merci maman. "

Maléfique les regarda d'un air taquin avant de prendre une gorgée de son thé.

" Je vais vous laisser, mais cette conversation n'est pas finie. " Dit-il en regardant Maléfique.

La blonde se mit à rire chaleureusement et Regina sentit son cœur grossir à cette vision.

 **A suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

Note : Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic :)

 **Chapitre 3**

Regina berçait Robyn contre elle doucement, elle essayait de l'endormir et sa nièce semblait être partagée entre la regarder avec attention et la quitter pour le pays des rêves. La brune contemplait le bébé dans ses bras avec tendresse, sa relation avec Zelena était encore tendue surtout suite à sa petite alliance avec sa méchante reine mais Robyn était peut-être ce qui allait les rapprocher à nouveau. Ces derniers temps Zelena venait la voir pour des conseils, surtout pour son bébé cependant elle restait souvent un petit plus pour essayer de faire la conversation. Même si elle avait été réfractaire au début Regina commençait un petit à petit à se laisser renouer avec sa sœur, malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé elle ne pouvait oublier la promesse qu'elle avait fait à sa mère. De plus revoir la méchante lui avait rappelé d'où elle venait aussi et il semblait égoïste de ne pas laisser une autre chose à Zelena qui ne demandait qu'une famille.

Un coup à la porte interrompu ses réflexions.

" J'y vais. " Annonça Zelena ayant les mains libres.

Regina hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur Robyn qui avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

" Bonjour. "

La voix de Maléfique résonna dans la haut d'entrée et Regina essaya de ne pas se précipiter pour aller rejoindre son amie et sa sœur. Tout comme pour Henry quelques jours plus tôt, c'était la première fois que Zelena et Maléfique se croisaient. Elle les entendit se présenter l'une à l'autre poliment avant de les rejoindre.

" Je peux tout à fait voir des airs de famille. " Disait Maléfique quand Regina arriva.

La brune laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres à la vue de Maléfique dans son ensemble gris. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi son amie avait décidé de s'habiller comme si elle était dans un polar des années 50 mais elle devait avouer que cela lui allait à ravir. Aujourd'hui elle portait une cravate et comme à chaque fois qu'elle en avait une Regina rêvait de la tirer elle pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Maléfique leva les yeux vers elle quelques secondes plus tard. Le regard qu'elle lui lança déstabilisa la brune. Maléfique la regardait avec tendresse, nostalgie et un brin de regret. Regina fronça les sourcils en se demanda pourquoi elle recevait une telle attention quand Robyn remua dans ses bras. Regina réarrangea le bébé quand soudain elle crut comprendre ses pensées de son amie. Maléfique pensait à Lily, le bébé qu'elle n'avait jamais pu porter dans ses propres bras.

Regina se sentit gênée face à cette situation, heureusement Zelena sembla aussi s'en rendre compte, car cela fait quelques instants que ses yeux faisaient des allés retours entre elle et Maléfique.

" Je vais vous laisser. " Dit-elle avec confiance.

La rousse s'approcha de sa sœur et lui prit délicatement Robyn des bras.

" Ce fut un plaisir Maléfique. "

" Pour moi aussi. " Répondit la blonde en lui offrant un léger sourire.

Zelena s'inclina légèrement avant de se tourner vers Regina, celle-ci vit très clairement dans les yeux de sa sœur qu'elles allaient bientôt avoir une conversation sur Maléfique et la brune se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise.

" A bientôt sis. " Dit la rousse un souriant malicieusement avant de partir dans un nuage de fumée vert.

" Donc c'était la fameuse grande sœur ? "

Regina se passa la main dans les cheveux pour essayer de calmer ses nerfs qui s'étaient subitement emballés.

" Oui. "

" Ça a l'air d'être quelqu'un. " Répondit la blonde en retirant sa veste pour la poser sur le porte manteau.

Regina se mit à rire.

" Tu n'as pas idée. "

Maléfique s'approcha d'elle et Regina pouvait voir qu'elle semblait encore quelque peu troublée.

" Tout va bien ? " Demanda-t-elle en essayant de masquer son inquiétude.

Maléfique soupira doucement puis elle leva délicatement sa main et poussa une mèche des cheveux de Regina qui lui barrait le visage. Les doigts de Maléfique glissèrent légèrement sur sa mâchoire. C'était un geste qu'avait l'habitude de faire l'autre femme quand elles étaient dans la Forêt Enchantée. Cependant depuis son retour à Storybrooke la blonde semblait moins tactile avec elle. Pourtant Regina n'avait jamais oublié la douceur de ses doigts et malgré tout cela n'empêcha pas la brune sentit ses joues brûler au contact de leurs peaux. Le regard remplit d'affection que lui portait Maléfique n'arrangeait en rien sa situation.

" Je n'étais pas prête à te voir avec un bébé dans les bras. " Lui avoua la blonde dans un souffle.

Regina se sentit défaillir et dans son esprit tout alla si vite, sa première rencontre avec Maléfique, le retour du dragon, elle et Maléfique se baladant près du château de cette dernière, leur premier baiser, leurs nombreuses nuits de passion, la potion qui l'empêchait d'avoir des enfants, le matin qui lui avait tant fait peur, savoir que Maléfique attendait un enfant, la malédiction, les pleurs, la solitude, Henry, voir Henry grandir, l'arrivée d'Emma, la fin de la malédiction, Henry, Zelena, Robin, Roland, Henry, le retour de Maléfique, Lily, Lily brune, Lily aux yeux marrons... Lily...

A la pensée de cette dernière et le regard de Maléfique lui donnait Regina sentit qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Les implications qu'il y avait derrière lui firent peur et elle fit un pas en arrière. La blonde abaissa sa main avant de reculer elle aussi.

" Je suis venue en voiture. " Annonça Maléfique avec une légère arrogance, changeant ainsi de conversation pour le plus grand soulagement de Regina.

XXX

Regina regardait Maléfique qui déposait délicatement les dernières tranches de pommes sur la tarte qu'elle venait de faire. Cela faisait quelques jours que les deux femmes parlaient de cuisine, Maléfique aimait étrangement passer beaucoup de temps à confectionner des plats pour sa fille. Regina, ayant eu le temps de perfectionner de nombreuses recettes durant sa première malédiction, aimait donc lui donner quelques conseils. Maléfique avait montré à de nombreuses reprises qu'elle avait des talents pour la cuisine. En effet, elle avait été invitée chez les Mills quelques fois durant le dernier mois. Henry s'était attachée à l'amie de sa mère et essayait en vain de la convaincre que Luke Skywalker était un héro lui aussi. Maléfique, qui en plus de pouvoir rivaliser avec les plats de Regina, avait développé une affection pour la science-fiction pour le plus grand bonheur d'Henry. Cependant si Maléfique était redoutable quand il s'agissait de cuisiner des plats, elle était encore novice pour les desserts. C'était pour cette raison que Regina lui avait proposé de venir un après-midi pour l'initier à la confection d'une tarte aux pommes.

Une fois la dernière tranche mise Maléfique se tourna vers Regina avec une légère touche de fierté. La brune sourit sarcastiquement en voyant la pose de suffisance que lui renvoyait son amie. L'espace d'un instant elle aurait pu s'être retrouver à nouveau présence de la puissance sorcière dragon qui avait terrorisé des villages et royaumes, seulement Maléfique avait de la farine sur la joue, son cou et ses cheveux... restes d'une petite bataille amicale avec Regina.

Elle était magnifique.

Regina eut le souffle coupé devant son amie qui avait toujours son regard plongé dans le sien. Les yeux bleus de Maléfique étaient envoûtant et non pas pour la première fois la brune se demanda si Maléfique était réelle. Elle voulait l'embrasser comme jamais. Elle se laissa à nouveau replonger dans ses souvenirs, elle se rappelait quand la blonde lui reprochait gentiment de ne pas être patiente mais qu'elle aimait sa fougue.

Soudain, elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Elle attrapa de ses mains pleines de farine les revers de la chemise de Maléfique, se moquant totalement de la tacher, et tira la belle contre elle. Instinctivement leurs lèvres se trouvèrent. Après plus de trente ans depuis leur dernier baiser Regina soupira de joie en sentant Maléfique appuyer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Regina pouvait sentir les doigts de la blonde se glisser dans ses cheveux pour la maintenir contre elle alors que sa langue explorait tendrement sa bouche. Embrasser Maléfique c'était quelque chose de familier et de rassurant, comme revenir à la maison après un long voyage.

Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, elles avaient toutes deux le sourire aux lèvres. Maléfique laissa ses doigts caresser les cheveux de la brune avant de la tirer pour un second baiser. Elles s'embrassèrent de longues minutes avant que la blonde ne s'écarte légèrement.

" La tarte doit cuire au four non ? " Demanda-t-elle.

Regina se mit à rire et d'un mouvement de main elle fit disparaître la tarte dont Maléfique semblait si fière, pour la faire réapparaître dans le four. Une fois que se fut fait, elle tira à nouveau l'autre femme contre elle. La blonde la plaqua contre le plan de travail avec entrain et ses baisers si firent plus vigoureux et quand Regina se sentit hisser sur la table elle mit fin à leur baiser.

" Henry ne va pas tarder. " Soupira-t-elle. " Et si tu continues je pense que ta tarte sera brûlée et mon fils sera traumatisé. "

Maléfique se mit à rire avant de poser une dernière fois ses lèvre sur celles de Regina, puis à contre cœur elle s'éloigna de la brune. Pour s'occuper les deux femmes entreprirent de nettoyer et ranger la cuisine, non sans interrompre quelques fois pour s'embrasser.

Après avoir sorti la tarte du four, Maléfique avait à nouveau plaqué Regina contre la table, elle déposait de doux baisers dans le cou de la brune tandis que Regina soupirait de bonheur en se demandant comment elle avait réussi à ne pas se laisser séduire par les lèvres de Maléfique bien plus tôt. Elle pouvait sentir le sourire de la blonde contre elle, tout comme ses mains sur sa taille qui la maintenait contre elle. Regina laissa ses doigts s'emmêler dans les cheveux de Maléfique pour la tirer dans un autre baiser quand la porte de sa maison résonna, indiquant qu'Henry venait d'arriver. Maléfique l'embrassa rapidement avant de s'écarter subitement.

" Salut Maman ! " S'exclama Henry en entrant dans la cuisine en souriant.

" Bonjour mon chéri. " Répondit-elle en essayant de cacher sa rougeur suite à ces derniers baisers avec Maléfique.

Regina réarrangea discrètement sa robe pendant que Maléfique et Henry se saluaient.

" Ça sent bon ! " Dit le jeune homme.

" Ta mère m'a appris à faire une tarte aux pommes. " Expliqua la blonde.

" Super ! C'est la reine des tartes aux pommes. Tu restes avec nous pour le dîner ce soir ? " Demanda Henry avec espoir.

Regina regarda son fils avec surprise, non pas parce qu'il venait d'inviter son amie à manger, cela ne serait pas la première fois. Sa surprise était dû au fait que ce soir-là Emma venait manger et Henry avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à ce que ses repas entre lui et ses mères n'aient pas d'autres invités.

" Malheureusement non, je ne peux pas ce soir. " Répondit Maléfique, qui devait profiter de l'occasion pour manger avec sa Lily.

" Oh, une autre fois alors. "

" Avec plaisir Henry. "

Regina regarda son ancienne amante, qui semblait sur la bonne voie pour redevenir son amante tout court, et son fils se parler en souriant doucement. Elle était heureuse de les voir s'entendre si bien.

" Je vais vous laisser. " Annonça Maléfique.

" Prend la tarte que tu viens de faire, je suis sure qu'elle plaira à Lily. "

" Tu n'en veux pas ? " Demanda la blonde avec suspicion.

" On va faire la moitié. " Concéda Regina.

Maléfique hocha la tête, la regarda découper tranquillement la tarte avant de la placer dans une boite.

" Laisse-moi te raccompagner. " Proposa la brune.

Maléfique salua Henry et se laissa guider par Regina en silence. Devant la porte la brune lui tendit la boite qui contenait la moitié de la tarte qu'elles avaient faite dans l'après-midi. Maléfique la prit délicatement puis se pencha pour embrasser Regina une dernière fois.

" A bientôt. " Murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres avant de partir.

Regina sourit en la regardant sortir de chez elle puis elle rejoignit Henry qui était toujours dans la cuisine et qui s'était servi un verre d'eau.

" Donc... " Demanda-t-il avec malice. " Ça y est vous êtes ensemble ? "

Regina faillait laisser s'échapper la tasse qu'elle avait dans sa main.

" Comment... "

Son fils se mit à rire.

" Mis à part le fait que je vous ai entendu vous embrasser à l'instant, tu as une trace de main sur ta fesse. " Lui répondit-il.

Regina rougit en se rendant compte qu'il avait raison, Maléfique devait avoir eu de la farine sur ses mains et c'était vraiment visible sur sa robe noire. Rapidement elle fit disparaître la farine sous le regard amusé d'Henry.

" Oui et bien, c'est très récent donc... "

" Je ne dirais pas un mot. " Lui assura Henry avec sérieux. " Mais maman, tu sais que je suis contente pour toi ? Maléfique est vraiment géniale. " Ajouta-t-il avec douceur.

Regina lui sourit et sentit son cœur se serrer avec joie.

" Je veux dire c'est un dragon ! " S'exclama-t-il.

La brune se mit à rire à son tour.

" Allez, va te laver avant que ta mère n'arrive. " Lui répondit-elle.

XXX

Regina se laissa se détendre sur son banc dans son jardin en compagnie de Emma. Henry était à l'étage soit disant pour faire ses devoirs. Elle se doutait que son fils était en réalité sur internet à parler avec Violet, mais décida ne pas intervenir. Ces dernières années avaient été plus rudes pour lui et malgré tout, ses résultats scolaires étaient bons. Elle pouvait donc le laisser être un adolescent normal à faire semblant de travailler alors qu'en réalité il parlait avec sa petite amie.

" Alors ? " Commença Emma. " Lily m'a dit que toi et Maléfique vous vous voyez beaucoup ces derniers temps. "

Regina leva un sourcil devant la remarque de son amie et essaya de cacher un sourire moqueur en buvant une gorgée de cidre.

" Tout le monde est au courant, on mange souvent au Granny's. " Répondit-elle avec un brin de sarcasme.

" Oui, c'est vrai. " Répondit maladroitement Emma.

Regina ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner finalement.

" Tu es toujours aussi subtile Emma, si tu veux me demander quelque chose vas-y. "

Emma sourit.

" On ne refait pas. " Dit-elle en haussant les épaules. " Je suis juste heureuse de voir que vous êtes toujours amies. "

Leurs baisers qu'elle avait partagés plus tôt avec Maléfique lui revinrent soudain en tête et elle cacha sa rougeur en buvant à nouveau.

" Elle fait partie des personnes qui me connait le mieux et depuis très longtemps si on y réfléchit bien. "

" Vous semblez proches... " Proposa presque timidement Emma.

" Nous sommes amies. " Répéta la brune.

" Seulement amies ? "

Regina posa son verre sur sa cuisse en se tournant vers Emma.

" Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? "

" Juste que vous semblez proches, je l'avais déjà remarqué quand tu étais en infiltration... " Répondit Emma en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Regina tripota son verre quelques secondes.

" On était très proches dans la Forêt Enchantée. " Concéda-t-elle.

" Proches comme... " Demanda la blonde avec espoir.

" Oui Emma, proche comme ça. " Soupira Regina.

Emma se mordit les lèvres pour cacher son sourire.

" Et maintenant ? "

Regina se lécha les lèvres. Devait-elle dire à Emma qu'elle et Maléfique s'étaient embrassées un peu plus tôt dans la journée ? C'était une chose qu'Henry soit au courant, Emma s'en était une autre. De plus, elle aurait aimé en parler à Snow avant, son ancienne belle-fille avait toujours des conseils avisés quand il s'agissait de relations amoureuses. Emma c'était un peu plus compliqué, après tout elle était sorti le fils de Rumple mais il l'avait laisser croupir en prison, elle avait failli épouser un singe et maintenant qu'elle était avec Hook elle passait presque plus de temps avec Lily que son pirate...

" Je pense que... c'est en bonne voie pour... "

Emma lui sourit.

" C'est bien. Je suis heureuse pour toi. "

Regina fredonna une réponse.

" Je le pense vraiment. Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que je t'aiderai à trouver ta fin heureuse... Je le veux toujours. "

" Merci Emma. " Répondit-elle, soulagée malgré tout d'avoir l'approbation de l'autre femme.

" Vous deviez faire des ravages dans la Forêt Enchantée. " Commenta la blonde.

" En fait peu de personnes savaient que nous nous connaissions. "

" C'était un secret ? " Demanda Emma avec surprise.

" Plus ou moins. On aimait notre intimité... Pas dans ce sens-là Miss Swan. " Dit Regina en voyant l'air malicieux de la blonde. " Elle m'apprenait la magie, son château était immense... Et elle n'aimait pas beaucoup être autour de plein de monde. Donc souvent, on restait chez elle. "

" Je vois. "

Un silence s'installa entre eux.

" C'est bien qu'elle soit de retour. C'est bien pour Lily, elle mérite d'être heureuse aussi... " Répondit étrangement Emma.

Regina se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise, sachant que Lily et Emma étaient proches elles aussi.

" Oui. " Répondit-elle vaguement.

" C'est son anniversaire mardi. "

" A Lily ? "

" Oui. "

Regina hocha la tête et finit son verre, les mains légèrement tremblantes.

 **A suivre**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Regina se tenait nerveusement devant la porte de la maison que partageait Lily et Maléfique, dans ses mains elle serrait une boite qu'elle avait consciencieusement emballée quelques heures plus tôt. Elle rassembla son courage une bonne fois pour toute et frappa contre le bois de la porte. Elle attendit avec impatience et quelques instants plus tard Lily vint lui ouvrir. Regina lui offrit un sourire amical en voyant la jeune femme et instantanément son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

" Regina, bonjour. " La salua-t-elle poliment.

" Bonjour Lily, j'espère que je ne dérange pas ? "

" Pas du tout, entre. " Répondit-elle en s'écartant pour la laisser passer.

Regina n'était jamais rentrée dans la maison de Maléfique auparavant. Elles s'étaient toujours vu chez elle, au Granny's, dans la mairie, ou n'importe où à l'extérieur. Elle parcouru rapidement du regard le salon dans lequel elle se trouvait, il était confortable et peu décoré. Elle supposait que les deux femmes dragons avaient encore besoin de trouver le temps pour s'installer correctement.

Regina se tourna à nouveau vers Lily qui s'approchait d'elle.

" Je voulais te donner ça. " Dit-elle en lui tendant le paquet qu'elle avait dans ses mains.

Lily la regarda avec surprise avant de prendre délicatement son présent.

" C'est pour moi ? "

" Oui, pour ton anniversaire. Je sais que c'était hier mais... "

Regina haussa les épaules, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas voulu la déranger ce jour-là. Lily regarda le paquet emballé avant de relever ses yeux vers elle.

" Merci beaucoup. " Lui dit-elle avec émotion.

Regina hocha la tête rigidement puis Lily entreprit d'ouvrir son cadeau.

" Mon Dieu. " Souffla la jeune femme en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait d'un appareil photo.

Elle sortit l'appareil avec une très grande précaution sous les yeux de Regina.

" C'est... " Commença-t-elle, mais elle semblait incapable de finir.

" Tu n'aimes pas ? "

Lily croisa son regard immédiatement.

" Si bien-sûr ! C'est juste que c'est énorme... Merci. " Dit-elle avec sincérité.

Regina s'autorisa à sourire avec soulagement. Elle voyait Lily qui se tenait maladroitement face à elle, visiblement elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire ensuite.

" Bien, alors je te vais te laisser. " Dit-elle.

" Tu ne veux pas voir ma mère ? " Demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

Regina sentit son cœur s'accélérer à nouveau, elles s'étaient revues avec Maléfique depuis leurs baisers échangés dans sa cuisine, mais à chaque fois en public. Elles ne s'étaient pas retrouvées seules à nouveau et n'avaient donc pas parler de la nouvelle étape dans leur relation. Elles semblaient vouloir l'éviter toutes les deux, cependant l'idée de revoir Maléfique était trop tentante pour ne pas la saisir.

" J'aimerai. "

" Elle est à l'étage dans son bureau, c'est la deuxième porte à gauche. "

" J'y vais, merci. "

Regina passa aux côtés de Lily et ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur le bras de la femme jeune. Immédiatement Lily mit sa propre main sur celle de l'ancienne reine. Les deux femmes se regardèrent quelques instants et Regina sentit Lily serrer sa main sur la sienne avant de la laisser passer. Regina lui sourit puis monta rejoindre Maléfique.

Elle trouva son amie derrière un bureau en bois massif, la tête penchée sur une feuille de papier en train d'écrire tranquillement. Regina se stoppa quelques instants devant la vue de la blonde visiblement en train d'écrire son livre sur les dragons. Elle sourit en se rendant compte que Maléfique allait écrire son livre à la main comme il était coutume de le faire dans la Forêt Enchantée. Elle s'approcha doucement et son sourire s'agrandit quand elle vit que Maléfique était tellement concentrée dans son écriture qu'elle ne remarqua pas son intrusion.

" Salut. "

Maléfique leva les yeux vers elle avec surprise.

" Regina ! " S'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

" Reste assise. " Lui dit la brune.

La blonde fronça les sourcils mais retourna s'asseoir et Regina s'approcha pour combler l'espace qui les séparait.

" Tu es plutôt sexy quand tu es concentrée. " Murmura l'ancienne reine contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

Maléfique émit un gémissement satisfait, apparemment heureuse de pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau depuis tout ce temps et tira Regina sur ses genoux. Maléfique l'embrassa avec fougue, se moquant visiblement de la présence de sa fille quelque part dans la maison. Une de ses mains était sur la cuisse nue de Regina, juste au-dessous de sa robe, tandis que de la seconde maintenant la tête de la brune contre elle. Regina agrippait le cou de l'autre femme et essayait de reprendre l'emprise du baiser qu'elle recevait. Les lèvres de Maléfique partirent ensuite à l'aventure de la gorge de Regina qui haleta de plaisir. Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elles parlent avant de continuer plus loin ce qu'elles venaient de commencer mais elle avait toutes les peines du monde à se déplacer maintenant que Maléfique avait pris les choses en mains.

" Pourquoi es-tu venue ? " Demanda tranquillement Maléfique alors qu'elle mordillait la base de la gorge de Regina.

" J'ai apporté un cadeau à Lily pour son anniversaire. " Parvint à répondre l'autre femme.

Maléfique se détacha brusquement d'elle et Regina ne put cacher un gémissement de déception.

" Vraiment ? "

La brune essaya de ramener sa respiration à la normale en hochant la tête pour confirmer. Maléfique retira sa main de la cuisse de Regina pour lui prendre délicatement le visage et la tirer dans un baiser beaucoup plus tendre. Regina soupira contre ses lèvres puis elle s'écarta doucement et elle vit Maléfique la regarder avec affection.

" Merci. " Chuchota la blonde, les yeux légèrement humides.

Regina lui sourit et laissa sa main glisser dans les cheveux de Maléfique. Maléfique ferma les yeux à ce geste et Regina posa son front contre le sien quelques instants. Elles restèrent ainsi quand faible bruit provenant de la porte les interrompit. Elles virent Lily avec son appareil photo en main les regarder en souriant légèrement.

Soudain Regina bondit hors des genoux de Maléfique en se sentant terriblement gênée.

" Je dois vous laisser. " Dit-elle avant de partir précipitamment.

Personne ne la retint mais Regina entendit très clairement Maléfique rire devant sa fuite. La brune courut presque jusqu'à l'extérieur en se demandant pourquoi elle était si gênée de savoir que Lily l'avait surprise avec sa mère. Snow, même Henry, l'avait souvent surpris en train d'embrasser fougueusement Robin et pourtant elle n'avait jamais été dans un état comme celui dans lequel elle se trouvait. En marchant dans sa ville elle se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec cette question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'elle avait rencontré la fille de Maléfique...

XXX

Regina haleta quand elle sentit son dos frapper la vitre en même temps que les lèvres de Maléfique s'attaquaient aux siennes. Le corps de Maléfique était chaud contre le sien alors que son dos était froid contre la fenêtre. Regina laissa sa tête tomber contre la vitre quand elle sentit les lèvres de Maléfique s'aventurer dans son cou. Les mains de la blonde étaient sur sa taille et commençaient à se glisser sous la chemise de Regina, Maléfique laissa traîner ses ongles sur le ventre puis le dos de Regina et celle-ci gémit à la sensation.

Juste avant de fermer les yeux Regina vit les restes de de leur repas sur la table. Elle avait invité Maléfique à venir manger dans une tentative d'excuse pour l'avoir quitté précipitamment deux jours plus tôt quand Lily les avait surprises dans le bureau de la blonde.

Cependant Maléfique semblait avoir eu autre chose en tête en venant chez elle car depuis le début du repas la blonde prenait un malin plaisir à caresser sa jambe avec la sienne ou laisser ses doigts glisser sur son bras. Les taquineries de Maléfique avaient inévitablement mené là où elles étaient avec Regina soupirant de plaisir sous les lèvres et les ongles de Maléfique bloquée contre le corps de l'autre femme et sa vitre.

Lorsque Maléfique commença à utiliser ses dents contre la gorge de Regina celle-ci sentit qu'elle perdait tout ce qu'il lui restait de contrôle. Regina tira Maléfique à ses lèvres et d'un mouvement de bras elle les fit disparaître pour les faire réapparaître dans sa chambre. Maléfique se mit à rire contre ses lèvres en poussant Regina contre son lit.

Les doigts de Maléfique se glissèrent sur le cou de Regina et quand ils atteignirent le bord de la chemise, la chemise disparue magiquement sous les doigts de Maléfique puis il en fut de même pour le pantalon. Maléfique plaqua ensuite la brune sur son lit en l'embrassant, Regina décida qu'elle avait besoin de sentir la peau de Maléfique et à son tour elle fit disparaître tous les vêtements de l'autre femme. La blonde se mit à rire à nouveau contre ses lèvres et pour se venger elle enleva les sous-vêtements restant sur Regina. Maléfique lâcha ses lèvres pour repartir explorer le cou de la brune. Regina soupira sous les attentions de son amante. Elle glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde pour l'encourager à continuer. Elle avait oublié à quel point Maléfique connaissait si bien son corps et savait comment jouer avec elle.

Maléfique s'attarda quelques secondes sur son nombril et Regina soupira, c'était un de ses points faibles et seul Maléfique s'en était rendue compte. Finalement la blonde s'installa entre ses jambes et Regina fut perdue dans son plaisir. Après deux orgasmes comme seul Maléfique pouvait lui donner, et quelques secondes de récupération, Regina parvint à reprendre le dessus sur la blonde et quand ce fut à Maléfique de jouir elle émit un son qui avait manqué à la brune : un mélange entre un grognement et un râle de plaisir.

XXX

Regina était allongée sur le ventre dans son lit aux cotés de Maléfique. Cette dernière traçait des motifs aléatoires sur son dos nu. Les rideaux laissaient passer quelques rayons sur le lit où se trouvait les deux amantes. Regina avait les yeux fermés et profitait doucement du moment tendre qu'elle partageait avec Maléfique. La brune se sentait en paix mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil malgré la fatigue qu'avait engendrer leurs dernières activités.

" Maléfique ? "

" Hum. " Répondit-elle sans cesser ses caresses.

Regina se releva pour s'asseoir aux côtés de son amante.

" J'ai quelque chose à te demander. " Dit-elle sérieusement.

Maléfique posa délicatement ses mains sur ses genoux, en position d'écoute. Regina se lécha les lèvres nerveusement pour se donner du courage car elle savait que quel que soit la réponse à sa question quelque chose serait différent entre elles.

" Est-ce que je suis le parent de Lily ? " Lâcha-t-elle.

Maléfique la regarda quelques instants avant d'hocher la tête.

" Oui. " Répondit la blonde simplement.

Regina inspira brusquement, car même si elle s'en doutait, même si elle le savait... La confirmation de Maléfique lui fit l'effet d'un choc.

" Comment ? Quand ? "

" Après que tu ais arrêté nos rencontres, je sentais que tu t'éloignais émotionnellement. C'était une tentative pour te garder près de moi, pour t'empêcher de t'éloigner. Mais c'était trop tard. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin c'était une partie de toi, il y avait toujours des cheveux à toi dans mon lit. " Confessa-t-elle.

" Est-ce que Lily est au courant ? "

" Oui, je lui aie dit il y a un certain temps déjà. Et toi depuis quand tu le sais ? "

" J'ai eu des soupçons depuis presque le tout début... Je veux dire depuis qu'on l'a ramené ici. "

Un silence légèrement inconfortable s'installa entre elles.

" Quand j'ai appris qu'attendais un bébé, dans la Forêt Enchantée, je t'avoue que j'étais jalouse. Je me sentais trahie alors que c'était moi qui avait tout arrêté. "

" Il n'y avait personne d'autre que toi. " Lui dit Maléfique en la regardant intensément.

Regina détourna son regard car elle avait eu bien d'autres amants qu'elles vers la fin.

" Je sais. " Dit-elle avec culpabilité, elle savait que les dragons étaient des créatures fidèles, contrairement à elle qui vagabondait à droite à gauche même si ce n'était que physique. " Mais je ne savais pas... Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ton bébé puisse être de moi. "

Maléfique lui prit délicatement la main.

" C'était une autre époque et je savais dans quoi je m'engageais. "

" Au début je n'étais pas comme ça... "

" Non, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. "

Cette fois ci le silence qui s'installa fut plus agréable. Regina se demanda alors ce qu'il se serait passé si Maléfique lui avait dit que Lily était à elle quand elle n'était que colère et vengeance. Aurait-elle abandonné sa malédiction pour un enfant avec l'autre femme ? Aurait-elle abandonné sa malédiction pour leur enfant ? Elle espéra que oui, mais en réalité elle n'en avait aucune idée.

" J'aimerais connaître Lily. " Avoua-t-elle.

Maléfique la regarda avec surprise et beaucoup d'affection.

" Bien-sûr. " Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Regina lui rendit son sourire, puis repartie dans ses pensées. A ce jour elle avait Henry, Snow, David, Zelena, Emma. Elle avait appris à ne pas regretter d'avoir lancer la malédiction pour toutes ces choses, mais peut-être que pour Maléfique et Lily... Il y aurait toujours du regret.

" Elle te ressemble beaucoup tu sais. "

La remarque de Maléfique se voulait surement simple mais Regina se mit à pleurer doucement. La blonde tendit son bras vers elle et la prit dans ses bras en silence. Une fois qu'elle fut confortablement installée contre Maléfique, Regina sentit que son amante déposait des baisers sur sa tête et lui caressait les cheveux pour la consoler.

Regina se rendit alors compte qu'elles étaient ensembles maintenant, elles l'avaient déjà été avant, mais jamais de cette façon, sans la menace de la malédiction, sans les vengeances, juste Maléfique et elle comme un couple.

Quelques heures plus tard, Maléfique l'avait convaincu de venir chez elle pour le repas du soir. Elle savait que Lily serait présente ce soir-là et malgré sa légère appréhension elle accepta, étrangement elle ne voulait pas être seule sachant qu'Henry était chez Emma pour la semaine.

Maléfique ouvrit la porte après avoir serré la main de Regina pour lui donner un peu de réconfort. Lily était dans le salon quand elles entrèrent dans la maison. La blonde se dirigea vers sa fille, déposa un chaste baiser sur la joue et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Regina comprit en croisant le regard de Lily que Maléfique venait de lui dire qu'elle était au courant de leur lien de parenté.

Regina lui sourit timidement et s'approcha d'elle. Lily sembla aussi légèrement mal à l'aise.

" Salut. " Dit-elle.

Regina combla les derniers espaces entre elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle sentit Lily se tendre contre elle avant d'accepter complètement l'étreinte qui lui était offerte. Regina soupira de soulagement et profita de la sensation de sa fille contre elle.

Soudain elle pensa à Henry et elle se dit avec humour que son arbre généalogique devenait encore plus compliqué qu'il ne l'était déjà.

 **FIN.**


End file.
